


The Game Game Fruit

by Thiefsama



Category: One Piece, 더 게이머 | The Gamer (Webcomic)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-15 01:23:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8036761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thiefsama/pseuds/Thiefsama
Summary: Some girl has wound up as One Piece's main character, Luffy! As a female of course. She knows she has to go through with the adventure if only to save so many, and her alignment being Emotional Moral means she can't cop out! Only one problem. She's a scaredycat-crybaby.In AO3's version, there's gonna be explicit content.





	The Game Game Fruit

**The Girl Who Wears The Crown Of Straw  
LV 1  
Monkey D. Luffy  
  
Emotional Moral Female Human Pirate Captain  
  
HP: 77109  
  
CHA: 415  
LUK: 76  
AGI: 33  
DEX: 63  
STR: 50  
VIT: 41  
END: 43  
CON: 50  
  
Points: 10**  
  
That's me. Technically anyways. As of this morning around three hours ago I became Luffy, as a girl though. I'm done freaking out and what lead up to it doesn't matter at all anymore since there's no reversal so we won't get into that.  
  
Now it's late morning, approaching noon, and I'm all prepared to set out on my journey to become Pirate King I guess. Even though I don't want to. Is it Pirate Queen? That doesn't sound as good; Saber was a King even though she was a girl so I'll stick with king. Good news, I didn't have to start with level 1 stats. I carried over Luffy's stats and skills, as well as my own skills like drawing and cooking and dish washing.  
  
I don't want to go. I want to stay here, live with Makino and help out around town, train and become strong and stay safe in East Blue where nobody else is strong. I'd have no worries and that would be great. However, of course as the bleeding heart that I am I had to think 'But what would happen without Luffy?'... Think about it.  
  
...  
  
...  
  
...  
  
Did you think about it? If not that's fine, I'm about to list it out anyways. If so, correct me if I'm wrong. Assuming you can send your voice across space-time and the infinite void between realities.  
  
Coby would have to stay with Alvida, possibly forever, or until he likes it at least. Captain Morgan would successfully execute Zoro and continue to terrorize... Wherever it is he is held. I don't remember what the place is called. Buggy would destroy the town he's in. Usopp's village would be raided and Kaya and a number of others would die if not most of the town. The Baratie would likely be destroyed, I don't know how strong Zeff is but I don't feel like it's much stronger than Sanji. Nami won't successfully pay off her debt, her village will likely attempt to rebel and many of them will be killed. Vivi will probably successfully kill Laboon. Crocus made it quite clear he wasn't that strong. Vivi and Igaram will die at Whiskey Peak from the attack by Mister 5 and Miss Valentine. Wapol will take over Drum Island again. Possibly resulting in many deaths. Crocodile will take over Alabasta, kill Robin, and half the citizens will be dead. Cricket and the monkeys will probably never find out Skypiea exists. Skypiea will probably be destroyed when Enel heads for the moon or wherever he went. I don't know if CP9 will move or not without Robin. Iceberg and Water 7 will probably be fine for years to come. But they will also probably be killed. Brook will never get his shadow back and never leave the triangle. Keimi will be sold as a slave. Even more of Blackbeard's army will die at Marineford without the backup from impel down. Hody will take over fishman island. Nobody will ever know about Caesar on Punk Hazard or how bad off Dressrosa really is because Law will die and with him all hope of defeating Doflamingo. Kaido will probably destroy Zou.  
  
All because there's no Luffy. Nobody else is Luffy, so I have to do what he needs to do. Most of those things will actually happen even if I'm just one day later than canon, so I can't sit around scared at all. I have to sail out scared instead. Shaking in what everyone else is assuming to be excitement, a Luffy nobody here knows gets into her rowboat and sets out. I wave goodbye of course, but there's no way to actually keep up appearances as Luffy herself so that's all I do. Thankfully everyone I'll meet from here on either doesn't know Luffy or hasn't seen her in years so my strange personality can be explained entirely through puberty.  
  
**You aren't Lucky enough! ? has noticed your departure and decided to attack! Get ready for combat, you have earned one point in Luck.**  
  
"It's the Lord of the Coast!" the mayor shouts.   
  
**Who Tasted Kingly Flesh  
LV ?  
?**  
  
I can't even see his level, and even though I know where he got the title from it's still scary.  
  
"Brauuuuugh!" He asked me, as he opened his mouth to eat me whole.  
  
In response I teared up and cried, hoping with all my might that Luffy's ten years of training was enough to make my attack that obviously wasn't up to standard still take this thing out. What? Giant monsters aren't normal, that's scary and I have to admit that I'll be agreeing with Usopp almost 100% of the time.  
  
I pulled my arm back, and swung it away; Way, way back, doing my best to reach the maximum stretching distance. Which the skill said was 72 Gum Gums; However long a Gum Gum is. Of course like I was told to by the system I shouted the attack out. "Gum Gum Pistol!" Attacks are more powerful the more of their image you have in their head, and more powerful the more you believe in them. Naming the attack and calling out its' name helps to cement the belief in the attack itself; Or so God says anyways. A God, at least. There could be more.  
  
'How many attacks would it take me to knock this thing out?' I'd imagined myself asking. I received the classic spacebattles reply. _One, at sufficient velocity._ My meaning probably isn't clear, but the result of my attack was almost entirely the same as that of Luffy's. I smashed into its' nose and the eyes rolled back into its' head and it fell forward and started gently floating towards the shore to hopefully be killed, carved up, and eaten by the residents.  
  
**You have defeated Badrig, the Young Sea King. Boss EXP earned. Your level has increased by six.**  
  
I sniffled, pulling some of the loose snot back into my nose as I wiped the rest away with my bare hand. I didn't bring a towel or a change of clothes or anything; I knew I was forgetting something.  
  
My inventory has about a month worth of food they thought would last me a couple days, a few maps of the surrounding islands, large amounts of clean water, and a paper with my notes on it.  
  
My notes of course being my plans for the future; And by plans I mean I wrote down a list of big events and things I need to do and prepare for, and a list of powers and stuff Luffy and the crew could potentially do, as well as some detail on a few of them or their training methods. Zoro's cut nothing stuff, stop Usopp from making a party-toy Climatact, Choppers different forms complete with drawings, a list of the enemies and their weaknesses and powers that I remember like Enel's me and Crocodile's water.  
  
_Blindfold Zoro and hit him with a stick, repeat every day until he can dodge easily. Do it while he's weightlifting so that he does two forms of training at once._  
  
That's one of the notes, for example. If you're wondering, no there is not a note anywhere that says to hit me with anything because that sounds horrible. I'll be fine for a different reason aside from special training.  
  
_Increase Charm stat in order to recruit more members. Invite everyone who seems strong or nice because a bigger crew will have an easier time. Don't recruit evil people._  
  
With a bigger crew, but still having the old members, everything will definitely be easier. I hope. I'm just glad Luffy's natural Charm is so high, probably a result of whatever special power Hawk Eyes said he had that makes people his friend so easily. Or her friend in this case. Errr my friend. The Inventory has 999 slots and can hold 999 similar items in each slot. From that I can assume that 999 is the magic number for the system, and the max status and level will be 999. So Luffy's natural 415 is halfway to max and will be my greatest asset, which I definitely plan to spend half of my points on, and I'll save the other half for emergency situations, like _I'm being chased by a marine who is faster and stronger than me. Better up my Agility stat a lot._ Or _There's something falling on me and it's pretty big, I better up my Agility stat so I can avoid it._ Or _My crew is missing and I'm all alone, I better up my Agility stat a lot so I can find them faster because being alone is scary._  
  
All of those were pretty much just me being a scaredy cat... I can't imagine any emergencies right now where I'd need a stat that isn't agility, but they might exist so I should definitely save the points. Now... If I were someone who had no idea where I was going... I'd probably just go straight.  
  
So, I'll just go as straight as I can without looking at the map or the compass. Both of which are conveniently located in my minimap that I switch to closed; There's also a large map that I can turn on which is filled out white with lines, having adapted the drawn maps I've seen. It's colored in places I've been. It's mostly a big squiggle of blue and then a little bit of the town and mountain, then everything else is just a paper black and white, drawn line map.  
  
So I can adapt simple maps and then I get a detailed one when I pass through an area. It's very likely I'll get the first world map before Nami finishes hers.   
  
I can feel the burn from rowing so much in my muscles, with it having gone on for hours and hours. I remember in that reporter omake Luffy said he was at sea alone so long that he resorted to eating mushrooms growing out of the ship. Which means that most likely he was out here for weeks or months before even reaching the whirlpool and I can't be sure I ever will reach the whirlpool since I might be going on a completely different route from canon Luffy. I wish I remembered the name of the Island Zoro was on, or the Island Alvida was on, or something. Those are little details that it would be doubtful even if I did think I remembered.  
  
Maybe I should increase my luck...  
  
No. It's fine as it is. I'll be really bored but I'm definitely tired enough to sleep for now. Before that...  
  
**CHA: 435**  
  
There, half my points, now I'm left with 20.  
  
**You aren't Lucky enough! Crescent Moon the Younger's ship lookout has spotted you by chance and the ship is turning your way. Luck has increased by one.**  
  
What? Who is that?  
  
...  
  
Which direction are they in? I can't see anyone.  
  
...  
  
Plan A, get out of here. I pick up the Oars and speed my way in a random direction, as fast as I can, working through the burn in my arms.  
  
I don't want to fight someone I know nothing about! I have no advantage! What if they're strong?! The ultimate stratagem is to avoid combat.  
  
Please give up, whatever ship! 


End file.
